


So, you're not a squirrel?

by RainbowBin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Humor, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Might get angsty later but probably not, but I hope it's funny at least, nvm just fluff no angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowBin/pseuds/RainbowBin
Summary: Minho finds a wounded squirrel in a park. When he later returns he finds that the squirrel has turned into a boy.Or, Jisung kind of looks like a squirrel and Minho has a lot of fantasy.





	1. Meeting

It's early autumn. The sun is still high in the sky as a sweaty Lee Minho rushes out of a busy metro station. He slows down a little as he enters the little park in between the station and his small apartment.

It can get quite busy having to attend university lectures in the morning and heading to dance practice right after. Still, Minho is happy he can combine his study with his passion, even if it leaves him with little time for other stuff. Maybe that's why he enjoys the little 10 minute walk through the park so much.

He smiles to himself as he looks around the and notices the first leaves turning orange, yellow or red. It's nice that there are some quite places even in a city as bustling as Seoul. Sometimes Minho even spots rare birds or small animals here, like chipmunks or even squirrels...

_Wait is that?_

Minho is almost at the end of the park as he notices a small ball of dark brown fur underneath a tree. He slowly steps a little closer and recognizes the ball is actually a young squirrel. As he looks better he notices a bit of dark red on the animals head.

 _Is it wounded?_ Minho looks around but he's the only one in this part of the park right now.

He carefully gets a little closer and now he can clearly see the cut on the small animal, it's front paw looks broken too.

_Okay, uh, what do I do now?_

_It looks like it has trouble moving, I can't just leave it like this, can I?_

Minho just wants to go home, he has homework to do, but if he leaves the animal here like that it might get attacked by a stray cat or something. Just as Minho decides it might be better to just go and leave the animal's fate up to nature, the squirrel turns his head, it's round black eyes suddenly full of hope as he sees Minho. It lets out a soft squeak, almost begging Minho for help (or at least that's what Minho makes of it, he doesn't actually speak squirrel).

He just can't resist those round hopeful black eyes.

"Alright, I'll quickly get it some food and water so it can strengthen." Minho says to himself, determined to help the animal now.

"I'll be back soon, don't worry." He whispers to the squirrel before he runs out of the park and straight into the nearest convenience store he can find.

He enters the store and quickly grabs a bottle of water. He then looks around for some... uh, some...

_What do squirrels even eat? Fruit? Nuts??_

 

 

A few minutes later Minho returns to the park. His bag is filled with water, an apple and some unsalted peanuts. He rushes to the tree where he left the squirrel but when he arrives there, the squirrel is gone.

Instead, beneath the same three, there stands a boy, around Minho's age, maybe younger. He has a cast around his arm. Confused Minho walks a little closer.

_Weird, where did the squirrel go? That boy's pretty cute though..._

The boy has soft looking dark brown hair. _Funny, it's almost the same colour as the squirrels fur_. His eyes are round and dark and he has chubby cheeks, that actually remind Minho a bit of a squirrel. There's also a small cut on his cheek...

_Wait a minute!_

"OMG YOU ARE THE SQUIRREL, AREN'T YOU? HOW DID YOU TURN INTO A BOY? ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?? I BOUGHT SOME FOOD FOR YOU!" Minho shouts as it all suddenly makes sense.

_The boy doesn't just **look** like a squirrel, he **is** the squirrel. He's wounded in the same place, has the same hair (or fur) colour and he's standing in exactly the same place._

The Boy (or squirrel) looks around surprised at the sudden shout. His round eyes turning even rounder and wider.  
_Cute._

He looks at Minho, clearly shocked by the sudden loud voice.

Minho realizes he was probably way too loud and slowly walks a little closer so he doesn't have to shout anymore.

"Hey, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. You're the squirrel right? I came here to help you. Do you understand me?" he asks softly.

The boy makes a weird face and says, "I speak Korean if that's what you mean but I have no idea what you're trying to say. Why would I need your help? Who are you even?"

"Oh, my name's Lee Minho, I found you in the park a few minutes ago, you looked wounded so I went to get you something to eat, do you like peanuts?"

"What?"

"Oh, sorry, I also have an apple. I wasn't sure what squirrels normally eat, you know? But you already look a lot better now that you turned into a boy. Hey, how did you even get that cast so fast?" Minho rambles on, still amazed by his own idea that squirrels can actually turn into boys.

"Dude, I'm not a squirrel."

"Yeah, obviously you're a human now, but you used to be squirrel a few minutes ago, right?" Minho says, slowly starting to question his own mind.

"Are you serious right now?" The boy questions. "My name's Han Jisung and I've never in my life been a squirrel."

"Ooooh, so you're not..." Minho starts, finally realizing how crazy he might have been. "I'M SO SORRY!! I just thought that... uh, well, you looked a bit like one, and your wounds too, so I- I yeah... But how do you explain what happened to the squirrel then!"

"I found a squirrel here, it was wounded. I work at a the nearby animal care centre so I took it there. I came back here to see if I could find what caused it's wounds." Jisung awnsers amused.

"Yes, okay, that explains it." Minho says softly. "I apologize for my stupidity."

"It's fine, I've heard people say I look like a squirrel before... just never this seriously." Jisung says, followed by a small giggle. "Did you really believe I was that squirrel?"

Okay, so maybe Jisung's little giggle was the cutest thing Minho had ever seen and maybe his heart skipped a whole two beats and maybe his panicked gay mode got activated as well.

"No, of course I didn't actually believe that, squirrels can't turn into boys. It was just a joke." Minho says, followed by a very awkward laugh.

"Yeah sure, You seemed pretty convinced though."

Minho sighed. "Can't you just forget it happened?" 

Jisung pretended to think about that then said, "No, can't do. It's way too funny."

Yeah, Minho felt pretty stupid (or actually he felt really really, really dumb). Although he was glad at least Jisung could laugh about it.

_But how am I ever going to convince him that I actually have common sense now._

"Just so you know, I didn't mean it in a bad way. You looked like you were a very handsome squirrel." _Yeah, so maybe that sounded better in Minho's head_.

Jisung laughed. (Perhaps the most beautiful sound Minho has ever heard) "That's a weird compliment, but thanks. You're pretty handsome too."

"I know" Minho responds almost automatically. _Maybe this panicked gay just turned into a confident gay._

Jisung smiles amused. "Man I wish I had your confidence... and your amount of fantasy too."

Minho smirked and said, "Just spent more time with me, maybe you'll learn something." _Yes, confident Minho has definitely returned._

"Maybe I will."

"Okay, want to sit down on the bench over there and eat some peanuts? It'll be a shame if I bought them for nothing."

"Sure"

 

 

And so both boys made their way towards the little green bench in the park.

They shared Minho's peanuts while Minho tried to convince Jisung that he's actually intelligent, talking about his study and how he does dancing. Meanwhile Jisung talked about the animal centre he's working at and reassured Minho that the squirrel will get better in a few days.

They air in the park was filled with jokes and laughter. _Jisung is actually really funny._ Before they knew it the bag of peanuts was empty and the sun was setting. They had shuffled a little closer to each other and Minho's hand was resting on top of Jisung's hand.

"I'm kind of glad you're not really a squirrel." Minho says.

"Oh, why? I think it would have been pretty cool actually." Jisung says curiously.

"Well, It'll be weird if I felt attracted to squirrels."

Orange rays of sun shined through the tree's, making the blush on Jisung's face a little less obvious as he looked away and very softly mumbled "I'm not that attractive."

Minho wasn't sure if he heard Jisung right. To him the boy was as attractive as humans could get. He wanted to give the boy another compliment but...

"It's getting kind of late, I should head home." Jisung says as he suddenly stands up. "But, uh, you should visit the animal centre tomorrow... To check up on the squirrel I mean... I'll be there too."

"Then I'll definitely come."

"Cool, see you tomorrow then." Jisung smiles and turns to walk away.

"Wait!"

Jisung turns around.

"I have one more question. What happened to your arm?"

"Oh, I tripped and fell from the stairs." Jisung says embarrassed.

"Idiot"

"Says the person who thought squirrels could turn into boys."

They both laughed. Then Jisung left and Minho was alone in the park again. One by one the street lanterns flickered on, the sun had set.

  
_I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, Han Jisung._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it has been reeeaally long since I last wrote a fanfic. And it's my first time posting on this site. sooo, this might be super crappy, but tell me what you think about it anyway :D
> 
> This story also feels really random but I kinda liked the idea so here we are. I'm not really satisfied with the ending so if anyone actually liked this I might add more chapters, idk


	2. Falling

Minho's sitting in a high tree. He's looking out over the city, the view is truly beautiful.  Next to him there's a familliar small brown squirrel. Suddenly the squirrel runs up to him. It runs up his shoulder and tries to kiss him.  _What?_ Minho is shocked. He loses his balance and falls out of the tree. He's about to hit the ground as...

Minho wakes up.

 

He groans and glances at the clock: 6:54 AM. _Six more minutes_ . Minho turns over in his bed and tries to sleep some more, until his phone alarm wakes him up again.

He sighs and get's up. His dream is still clear in his mind. _Why would I dream about kissing squirrels._ He shurges of the thought. Oh _well, I've had weirder dreams.  
_

Then he remembers the events in the park from the day before. A smile appears on his face. He really enjoyed talking with Jisung on that bench. _Oh shit_. He also remembers how he was dumb enough to accuse him of being a squirrel. Minho's cheeks turn a little red as more memories return to him.  

I _t's a good thing it's Friday and he doesn't have dance practice today._ I _can go to see Jisung right after university._ R _ight, university._

 

Minho couldn’t focus at all during his lectures. His memories kept drifting back to last evening.

_Maybe it wasn’t even that dumb to think he was a squirrel, he really does look like one, a very cute squirrel too_.

He shook his head. _Minho focus, this course is important remember_.

After a few hours of Minho trying to focus, but ultimately ending up starring out the window, his lectures where finally over.

 

Minho happily entered the metro station, ready to visit the animal centre. That, uh, Jisung never gave him directions to!

After some time, _Thank god Google exists,_ Minho found the address and was on his way. The care centre was actually super close to his apartment so luckily it didn’t take him to long to find it.

It's a nice building with white walls and pastel blue window frames. In front was a clear sign that read ‘Young wings: Veterinarian  and care centre for small animals. Open 7 AM - 10 PM”

Minho’s surprised he never noticed the building before.  _I really should pay more attention when I walk around here._

Hesistantly he entered the building. _Is this really the right place? What if Jisungs not here yet? Or what if the squirrel from yesterday is already gone?  
_

Minho shook his head and stepped inside. The interiour was simple but nice, the walls painted in a warm creamy colour. He was greeted by a young lady behind a desk in the middle of the room. "Welcome, how can I help you?"

"I came too look at a squirrel, it was bought here yesterday. I think it had broken paw.' Minho spoke confidently.

"Oh, the squirrel from yesterday!" The ladies face lit up a little. "I believe the animal is doing a lot better now. You can take the hall over there, the door to the left is where all the wild animals are resting. Doctor Park should be there as well right now."

_Doctor park? I don't think that's Jisung_.

"Thank you." Minho said, "And one more question, Is Jisung here somewhere?" He couldn't help the small blush on his face as he asked this.

 "Oh, Han Jisung" the lady smiled fondly, "I believe he's doing check-up's right now so he should be around there too. I could call him here if you want, are you two friends?"

"No, you don't have too, it's fine. Thank you." Minho says, quickly entering the hall, not rely answering her question. _What was he gonna say? No we're not friends I just met him yesterday and mistook him for a squirrel'?_

 

The building wasn’t very big. It was quite small actually, clearly only designed just for taking care of this neighbourhood. The place had a cozy atmosphere, not what Minho was used to. If something was wrong with his cat’s at his parents' home they would always visit the big white animal hospital in the centre of the city. This place felt much more sincere.

When he opened the wooden door he was met with four pairs of small round eyes. and one pair of human ones. There were 2 small birds, a mouse and of course the squirrel from yesterday. Each in a separate space filled with grass and branches. In the middle stood a young man with black hair and a lab coat. He turned to Minho as soon as he had opened the door. There was name tag on the lab coat which read 'Park Jinyoung'. He had charming eyes and greeted Minho with a kind smile on his face.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"yes, I found that squirrel wounded in the nearby park yesterday. I, uh, wanted to see how it's doing now."

"Oh this little one over here, our intern bought it here yesterday." Doctor Park said.

_Oh, so Jisung is doing an Internship here, makes sense._ Minho thought as he closed the door behind him and walked a little closer to the squirrel.

"It's paw was broken, probably fell from his nest. He needs a few more days of rest before he can climb trees properly again, but besides that he's doing alright. He's able to run on the ground a little already."

"I'm glad to hear that" Minho, a smile appearing on his face as he watched the animal, who had already lost his interest in him and was now drinking some water.

Just then the door to the room opened again and non other than Han Jisung stepped inside.

He was holding a notebook and wearing a lab coat as well, the cast around his arm was removed and his hair looked feshly washed and even flufier then before. To be honest he looked even more beautiful then Minho remembered.

Jisung looked a bit shocked to see Minho but his shock quickly turned into a smile.

"Hello Jisung, everything alright with our cats?" Doctor park asked.

"Everything normal."

"Great," The doctor said. He glanced a little between the two boys. "I think you two met yesterday already. Jisung will you do the normal check-up's here, please? I'll have a small break."

Jisung nodded and Mr. Park left the room.

 

"Hi, Minho, good to see you. Didn't expect you'd actually come to visit." Jisung said, a bit dryly. 

"Of course I would, I was worried about the cute squirrel I met yesterday." Minho smiled.

"Oh right, the squirrel" Jisung said, a slight hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Oh, and I was a little worried about the broken paw of the little one in here as well" Minho said with a smirk pointing to the actual squirrel."

Jisung made a surprised face then pouted. "You're too much, I told you I'm not a squirrel."

"I know and to be honest, it's kind of weird to see you and that squirrel in the same room together." Minho said jokingly.

"Just accept that I'm an actual human." Jisung laughed.

"No, I can't. Your way too cute and beautiful to be real, you must be a magical squirrel boy."

"Shut up." Jisung managed to mumble in between laughing and being flustered. "I take a compliment like that seriously comming from the most handsom-"

The squirrel suddenly jumped up and ran a few steps towards Minho. Minho was surprised, to say the least, and quickly jumped a few steps back in surprise, hitting his back against the door in the progress. _Ouch._

Jisung laughed. "Relax, he's just running around a little, why are you so surprised?"

"I- I thought it was going to jump on me and kiss me."

"What?"

"I dreamt about a squirrel kissing me last night, I was afraid it was going to happen for real" Minho admitted, a little embarrassed.

Jisung chuckled at that. "You really are a weirdly interesting person."

"Well, thank you."

Shared laughter. Then, a small blush appeared on Jisung's cheeks. He stepped a little closer to Minho and said softly, almost whispering, "Hey, do you want to make that dream a reality?"

At first Minho was confused. _Why would I want to actually kiss that squirrel?_ But then the other boy did another step forward, closing most of the distance between them. Minho noticed how deep Jisung was blushing. "Are you sure?" He asked gently.

Jisung nodded.

Minho didn't hesitate. He moved forward and connected their lips. His hands embracing Jisung's back, pulling him closer. Jisung moved into the kiss, bringing his hands to Minho's face caressing his neck and jaw.

The kiss was soft, slow and sweet. It didn't last long but it was all they needed in that moment.

They both slowly pulled away and just silently, softly and sweetly smiled at each other. Still holding each other they smiled like this for who knows how long. The small animals in the room as their only witness.

After a while they let go and Jisung said, a bit awkwardly. "I think I should get back to work."

"Yeah, you should." Minho smiled, "Want to meet up somewhere after your done?"

"Definitely, I'm done here by 5 p.m."

"Cool, then, how about half past five? Same park, same tree? And we could grab some dinner together then maybe."

"Sounds good. See you later." Jisung said with a beaming smile.

"See you later, squirrel boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I managed to write a second chapter for this!  
> I'm not sure if I like it myself but I hope you all do :)  
> Also please excuse my English in this, I feel like I made a lot of mistakes.  
> Anyway feedback is always welcome so please leave a comment or kuddos ❤


End file.
